1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a molded brick, in particular made from concrete, for laying ground coverings, the molded brick having an upper side which is delimited in the transition to upright side faces by a side edge which frames the upper side. Furthermore, the invention relates to a ground covering comprising molded bricks of this type.
2. Prior Art
Molded bricks for ground coverings are known from practice in different designs. For example, there are molded bricks with rectilinearly extending side edges, or molded bricks which are reminiscent of natural stones with regard to the design and have irregularly shaped side edges and side faces.
Proceeding from this, the invention is based on the object of developing molded bricks of the type mentioned in the introduction, in particular with regard to a harmonious course of the side edge.